The Hatter
by fernomina
Summary: Follsom's mysterious son is kidnapped by the elusive Hatter and its up to Fillmore and Ingrid to get hm back.Guns, roses and the Winter formal.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N There are a few (FEW!!!! LIKE ONE OR TWO!!! NOT MANY, BUT STILL!!!) mature themes to come, not too mature but I think I should just tell you. It is your call whether to turn back now. There are also a couple of things that are things like guns which will raise a couple of eye brows and probably a couple of flames (unless I am overeacting) in the review section. If you have problems with that sort of thing well, like I said before it is your choice to read. Enough chatter **

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!  
**

The safety Patrol office was quiet as most of the officers had gone home after another long day of catching petty criminals at the Middle School they attended. Only two officers remained, one dark haired girl in a simple black dress sat on her desk facing another officer who was wearing a deep green shirt with spectacles perched on his nose studying a file that looked fit to burst.

"I can't believe we got taken off the Hatter case and then put on dance duty, I mean it wasn't even our fault, how were we supposed to know that they were doing a shoot in the hall." Ingrid the third grumbled to her partner while she lounged against the opposite desk watching him work. Her green eyes blinking slightly as Fillmore leaned across the case file that contained all the information about the criminal they were trying to catch. He had been convicted of being the ring leader of several gangs who had been the cause of several gambling rings, a couple of hostages that were the children of influential people in the school district. He had gotten control over all the school's crime circuit and had busted most of the villains the safety had put away out of detention. He had a bunch of loyal lackey's at his disposal and had more than a few followers that he had paid to keep quiet. It had taken more than a month to crack one of the lower hands, the only information he gave them was that the leader was called the Hatter.

"Yeah, it stinks. But someone's got to do it. And that someone is us, Vallejo got a grilling when Principal Follsom found out we ruined the Free the Flowers designer winter launch. What I can't believe is that those hippies can get so testy. I thought they were promoting Love and Peace." Fillmore muttered as he flicked through the case file. It had been a long time since a case had taken so long to finish up. Fillmore wished that he could finally close the file; so far he and Ingrid had been able to rescue all of the victims that the Hatter has kidnapped though he hated to close the file and hand it to someone else. Not that the rest of the safety patrol team wasn't capable, just that he and Ingrid were the best of the best. Since they had partnered up they had cornered every crook, stopped every plot and had reduced the crime rate to an all time low. Fillmore hated to see all their work being undone by one jerk. It would be a pleasure to see the guy behind the proverbial bars.

"God, and I had plans tonight as well." Ingrid complained as she picked one of Fillmore's hacky sacks off his desk and started to play with it.

Abruptly Fillmore tensed, trying to make his voice even "You weren't going to the Winter Formal were you?"

"Huh? Nah. Me and Ariel were just going to watch scary movie about Prom nights from hell. You know, why go to a dance when you can watch all the good stuff from the comfort of your own home." Fillmore forced a grin and relaxed his tense shoulders. Of course Ingrid didn't have a date to the Winter Formal, she didn't even want to go. Did she? It was a popular saying that a girl's Winter Formal was the second most important day to her wedding, or was that the Prom. Before Fillmore could ponder more on the complexities of girls he was interrupted. As suddenly the chief of the Safety Patrol burst out of the room slopping his hot chocolate over his pants and making both Fillmore and Ingrid jump.

"What's up Vallejo?" Ingrid asked putting the hacky sack down and regarded her chiefs soggy pants. "You look as if you found out the Free the flowers designers were gonna make the safety patrol hand sew their outfits back together."

"Yeah man, I haven't see you this jumpy since you found out the Insect's club bed bugs escaped." Fillmore shook his head chuckling remembering the chief's horror at the idea of the escapee insects.

"Yeah, well we got a problem here." Fillmore's laugh dried up, it wasn't often that Vallejo's voice went this serious. "The Folsom's son's been kidnapped."

After the initial shock had been overcome Vallejo lead them to the briefing room, he loaded up a couple of slides into the projector. "What you two are going to see next it totally confidential. The only reason that you two are seeing this sis because of the circumstance."

"Whoa, Vallejo. No need to go double O seven on us." Fillmore said, smirking slightly at the chief's seriousness.

"This ain't a joke Fillmore. This is serious. Do you have any idea what would happen to the poor kid if his cover was blown? There is a reason why his identity is such a secret. He will have no chance at X if the student population found out he was the son at the Principal. Suddenly everybody would want to be his friend and all for the wrong reasons. All his achievements would be blamed on his connections and,"

"He wouldn't be able to trust anyone. " Ingrid finished.

"You got it. Up until now he had been living as one of the borders, no one knew about him except a hand full." The projector clicked as the first picture was shown, it was a grainy zoom in another photo of the side view of a boy's face. His hair was blonde and cut in expensive way although his eyes were black. He had a ski slope nose and his face was gaunt. It easy to see that even in the grainy photo the boy was handsome. Very handsome, Ingrid thought as her heart fluttered slightly.

"Yeah, he's a looker." Vallejo dryly commented, seeing the look on Third's face. Fillmore turned and couldn't disguise his irritation when he saw his partner's face. "Name's Daniel Follsom. Changed, goes under the alias Richard Miike."

"Next slide Vallejo," he said curtly. Vallejo chuckled silently as he flicked to the next slide. It was of a thickset guy, blue eyes and short crew cut that made him look tougher. He had bulging muscles and was looking at the camera because his eyes were focused and glinting. He was standing in the hall in front of Follsom's door arms crossed, legs apart in the signature body guard stance.

"This is Robertson. Goes by Bruce. This is Daniel's body guard. Course no one knows that so he's permanently undercover as the best friend."

"Wait, Vallejo, you told us that Richard here was in hiding." Fillmore said. He had a bad past with bodyguards. Always too protective of their employer, even if they should have been afraid instead.

"Well, yeah. Do you really think that Follsom would let her little son in the big bad world of X? Yeah, I thought not." Vallejo as he clicked to the next slide of what looked to be one of the boarding rooms of X. "This here is Danny's room, it was the place where Bruce said he last was. There are no finger prints, no escape route no nothing. We have no idea how the Hatter got in our out. The only thing he left was this card." Vallejo clicked to the next slide and there was a close up of a cream card adorned with a black hat and curly writing that said. _Pay the Ransom or you won't see your son again-Hatter _

"We haven't seen this type of card before," Ingrid commented as in her photographic mind swept each crime scene the Hatter's victim's had been taken from.

"No we haven't, this is completely new." Vallejo said as he clicked to the last slide "Follsom later got this." The last picture was taken the most recently Fillmore noticed from the bottom hand corner which said the date. Just this morning. The picture itself was of the Principals car that she used to patrol the halls. A message was painted in red and said "_Meet me on the rooftop, tonight. Come alonewith 5 million dollers or you won't see your son again." _

"Luckily they were able to clean the message off before anyone else saw it. Follsom's not happy. Blood stains. "

"Wait. That wasn't Daniel's blood was it?" Ingrid asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Not human's blood," Vallejo said seriously, "Snakes blood. One of the science pet Monty went missing yesterday. They found the body inside Follsom's office, on her desk." Vallejo turned the whirring projector off and stood in front of Fillmore and Ingrid.

"This is the most serious criminal we've ever had. I don't want to force you two, Follsom is willing to bring the police into this but I think that we can solve this faster and quicker if we keep it within the school. So are you guys in?" Vallejo looked at the most capable partners he had seen come to the school. Fillmore and Ingrid looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah we're in."Fillmore said.

"Now the exchange is going to happen on the rooftop of the Winter Formal. Supposedly Hatter is going to meet Folsom there and exchange the money for Daniel. I have a plan in place but it is better not to tell you now. I want you both to carry pepper spray, your walky talkies and these." He put down to small shotguns.

"You want us to shoot the Hatter?" Fillmore said eying the handguns. He had seen them in movies and he knew for a fact that his grandfather slept with one in the bed next to him but he had actually never shot one.

"I want you to disable the hatter, I want you to distract the Hatter. But no, I do not want you to kill the Hatter." Vallejo replied. "He's a dangerous criminal. You are to only use these when you have to. You are going to hand them back in and they only have one bullet each."  
Ingrid picked up the gun carefully and weighed it in her hand. She hoped she wouldn't have to use it.

"Does this mean that we're off dance duty," Ingrid asked, hopeful. Trying to find a positive outcome

"No, you both are still going to the dance." Vallejo smiled his first grin since they had come into the briefing room. "I hope neither of you have plans, because you both are going with each other,"

Fillmore choked on the hot chocolate he had been drinking and Ingrid stared at Vallejo in astonishment.

"Man, I thought we went through this already."Fillmore said coughing slightly. "Ingrid and I are just friends."

"No, Fillmore. You idiot. That's part of the plan. You two are going to come to the dance not thinking about work, looking like a young couple in love, you are going to dance, drink crummy punch and maybe even kiss if it makes your parts more convincing. Go up to the roof for more 'romancing' and conveniently be there when the Hatter shows up."

Fillmore's head started to spin. Dancing? Romancing? Kiss?

"We're going to be under cover, like in disguises. Right?" Ingrid asked her head clearer then Fillmore's but filled with somewhat disturbing images and scenes that looked like they were more suitable to a romantic comedy movie.

"No. You two are going together as yourselves. Now go home, shower, get dressed. You've both got a big night tonight." Vallejo ushered both officers out of the door and sat in the chair that Fillmore had occupied and allowed himself to laugh. With or without the Hatter, tonight was going to be a very interesting night.

............

**A/N**

**I hope you liked that, I really wanted to write a Fillmore Fanfic, this was originally going to be one huge oneshot though this is the first part there is a slightly longer second chapter/conclusion.  
**

**About the gun, I know, I know Middle schoolers don't hand out guns and the fact that Vallejo did was an absolute one-off. This was for several reasons. The Hatter was majorly dangerous and he and the principal know that Ingrid and Fillmore have the responsibility and know when to use it. It was also the fact that he was sending them into a very dangerous environment and he would have rather have them have a gun and be able to defend themselves then no gun and be at the wrath of the Hatter with nothing stronger then pepper spray (which is also dangerous and I do not recommend.) to defend themselves. **

**I absolutely do NOT think it is safe for children to be in the possession of guns (OR PEPPERSPRAY) and the only reason I wrote it into the story is because it was in the storyline. If you have any problems, please feel free to email me or to put it into your review.**

**Thank you for reading, I will update as soon as I can. **

**Also I am sorry if I am going on about the guns, please excuse my paranoia. If you liked this tell me by REVIEWING!!!! **

**IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER/BETTER.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N A really quick update thing because I remebered I haven't updated in a while... I know I said that this would a two part series but I just wanted to remind everyone that I still am alive. The rest of the story will be up in a few weeks (2-5) I am really busy at the moment but I am working on it. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST..**

In the Fillmores Home. Cornelius was regarding himself in the full length mirror that was located in the bathroom. He was wearing one of his Grandfather's old camel hair suits. It was a mangy brown thing that itched and looked terrible. It had already shedded several long dung coloured hair all over the barthroom floor. It had a 70's wide tie that looked ridiculous and the cufflinks were in the shape of, bizarrely, clocks. The dress shirt was moth eaten and stained and the left leg of the was blackened and burnt.

He inwardly cursed Vallejo at giving them such a small time span to prepare. How could he magically conjure a tux out of thin air? His father had found the suit inside one of his old cupboards hanging in the back and had laughed so hard at his son in the suit that he had to go to a quiet room to calm down. His mother had disappeared, she had probably had a weird mother ESP about the incoming disaster.

Yeah.

Real supportive parents.

Fillmore shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He was meant to pick up Ingrid at her place in less than an hour and he was basically suit less. Maybe he could transfer to Wayne's school for the rest of the school year. Or maybe not.

Fillmore heard the front door swing open and raced to the staircase to see his mother laid down with several different packages. She burst out laughing when she saw him which caused his father to come out and re-enter his hysterical phase.

"Here, here." His mother said, tears rolling down her face. "I went and hired a suit for you. I also got a corsage." She managed before she dissolved into a puddle of mirth.

Fillmore regarded the clear plastic that held the cream suit, black dress shirt and red bow tie. It almost made up for his parents laughter.

Almost.

.......................

Ingrid Third was also having trouble with what to wear, she had her older sister Ariella to help her but she also had her father who was positioned outside her door yelling suggestions and asking the random question about Fillmore. The cupboard that held Ingrid's fancy clothes was flung open and Ariella was deep inside of it. Systematically flinging pieces of clothing out.

"How about this green skirt?" Ariella yelled sounding slightly muffled through the material.

"Doesn't fit." Ingrid answered regarded the vomit green skirt adorned with bows.  
"Pink ruffled shirt?"

"Have you seen it?"

"Good point,"

This continued until the entire wardrobe was empty and Ariella resurfaced looking defeated. Every single item of clothing that was once in the wardrobe was now on the floor. Even their dad had gotten sick of Ingrid rejecting clothes and had gone off to make some macaroni and cheese and watch the History channel. Every single piece of clothing had had some fault or another, whether it didn't fit, wasn't liked, didn't look good or was just plain wrong. Ariella sighed in defeat.

"We might find some luck in my cupboard?" She offered weakly knowing that Ingrid would never wear one of her dresses for they were too big for her slender frame and their tastes were universes apart.

"It's ok Ari, I just will wear one of my black ones."  
"NO! You can't wear what you normally wear to the Winter Formal!"Ariella cried passionately. Unlike Ingrid she was an avid reader of romantic novels set back in history where chivalry still existed and dying knights clutched the lace handkerchief of their lover to their chest while on the bloody battlefield.

"Well, then I'll just have to call up Fillmore and say the things off. He can go with Tehama."  
"Wait! I know the dress that will fit you and still look good!" Ariella grabbed Ingrid's hand and pulled her towards their father's room. She flung open the wardrobe.

"Ari, what are you doing? This is mum's stuff. You can't touch it. What are you doing? What's mum going to say when she comes back. She's not going to like you playing with her stuff!"

"Ingrid, Mum isn't going to come back."Ariella replied turning around to face Ingrid.  
"She is! She said she would! She promised!" Ingrid yelled, angry at her older sister to say such a thing. "She told me the night she packed up and went. That she'd be back. I know she thought I was sleeping but I wasn't. I heard her promise." Ariella came up to Ingrid and carefully enfolded her into her arms. "She promised," Ingrid half sobbed into the shoulder of her sister.

"I know Ingrid, I know."

They stayed like that for a while Ariella slowly patting Ingrid's back while she sobbed her anger, loss and sorrow. Soaking Arriella's ACDC Tee shirt.

"Now, put on the dress and get ready. We don't have much time." Ariella said briskly as Ingrid stopped crying.

"But it's mum's dress. I can't wear mum's dress." Ingrid said weakly.  
"She would have wanted you too. Now come on. It's perfect. You'll love it." Ingrid started to continue but her older sister pulled something out of the wardrobe and presented it proudly.

"Oh."

................

Cornelius Fillmore nervously knocked on the door of the Third residence, he had of course picked up girls for dates before but this was the most nerve racking ordeal that he had experience. It was far worst then picking up a girl he didn't know well, he had known Ingrid for so long she seemed a permanent attachment in his life. The door was answered by Ingrid sister Ariella who looked flushed and very proud.

"Good you're on time. Points. Ingrid's going to be down in a minut-"  
"I'm here." A voice sounded from the blocked door way and as Ariella stepped away Fillmore felt his mouth drop in awe.

She was dressed in a beautiful long deep red dress, it seemed to glitter. It hugged her normally unnoticeable and disregarded body bringing out curves that her normal black dress ignored. It had a heart shaped front and small vee neck that played to her features and hung onto her body by small half sleeves. The back of the dress was modest but it was the mid thigh slit that took the dress from being suitable for church to mysterious and sexy. The dress made her looks taller, accentuating the contrast of her ebony hair, porcelain skin and green eyes. Her hair looked glossier and was twirled into a sophisticated knot at the back of her head. Her eyes were lightly outlined in black making her normally startling green eyes look a deeper emerald.

"You look, nice." He managed to stutter.

"Thanks." Ingrid replied shyly as she stared back at him. Fillmore looked beyond handsome in his snow white suit that complimented his glittering chocolate brown skin. The black shirt was unbuttoned a few buttons, the sleeves of the suit was tight and through the fabric you could see hard muscle. In the pocket of his jacket there was a blood red rose pinned on. "Oh no I forgot to get your flower." Ingrid exclaimed. "Dammit. And I thought I'd remembered everything." Fillmore laughed at his date's frustration.

"Lucky for you my mum remembered to buy you one." He produced a small glass box which contained a single matching rose. It looked beautiful and as Fillmore tied it on with the black ribbon onto her wrist Ingrid felt slightly light headed. The corsage earned a whistle from Arriella who still stood in the doorway regarding the couple.

"Ok, since Dad's zoinked out on the couch I will be acting as the parental figure tonight." Her voice turned stern "No drinking, no going off, Ingrid's curfew is at eleven though I will turn a blind eye if she is a BIT late. When I say a bit I mean midnight at the latest." Her voice become soft. "You two have a nice time and I'll be up waiting little sister for all the gory details. Oh and by the way Fillmore"

"Yes Mam?" he answered quirking an eyebrow at Ingrid who hid her laugh behind her hand.

"How are you going to take her there? I hope you aren't going to walk?"

Fillmore stepped aside to reveal a black motorbike.

"Points." Ariella said before she closed the door.

...........

**A/N I know I know. Middle schoolers can't ride motor bikes. Well Fillmore can. So there. As always thank you for reading and if you love/hate/don't care about this Review! It makes my day. Also thanks to the (3) reviews I got ... **

**Yeah. Easily pleased. **

**That's me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello! Welcome to the final part of The Hatter! Thank you for reading! **

...

As Fillmore switched on the engine Ingrid regarded it carefully. She hadn't known her partner could drive a motorbike and she was a bit suspicious of it.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" She asked regarding the complicated mechanism and shiny metal. It didn't look like it had been in any accidents lately, but you never knew.

"It's a throwback from my milk counterfeiting days. I know how to ride Bess just fine. Now are you getting on or not? No wait here." Fillmore got off the bike and lifted the back seat to reveal a small compartment. He tossed her another black helmet similar to what he was wearing. He picked up the leather jacket that he had ridden on the way from his house and gave it to Ingrid. "You better wear this too, it gets pretty windy behind."

"You named you motor bike Bess?" Was all Ingrid could say as she put on the still warm soft leather jacket. It smelt faintly of petrol, mint and Fillmore. It was soft from use and had the original black had faded away.

"It made sense at the time," Fillmore answered reminiscing the somehow sour days of his criminal past. The days of Devil may care attitude were far past him, forever he hoped, but he still loved riding the motor cycle every chance he got.

"How come you never rode it- sorry Bess to school?" Ingrid asked, curiously.

"Vallejo doesn't know I still have Bess here and it would probably cause a riot. I brought her once and I was asked continuously for a ride for weeks. At first it was kind of funny and I got a lot more attention but it got annoying. I don't need that kind of attention from the female population. Now it's perfectly safe. Just hold onto me and remember to lean when I turn." Ingrid grudgingly sat onto the motor bike and wrapped her arms around Fillmore's middle. Fillmore smiled slightly at the warmth around his waist and flicked down the screen on his helmet and gunned the engine.

...

They arrived at the school after a few minutes of thin as hair turns at speeds that flexed the speed limit. Ingrid had griped on tight for the first minute, squeezing her eyes tight though she enjoyed the buffeting wind and zooming sensation. She carefully unpeeled herself from her Partner and started to take of the jacket. The night was surprisingly warm considering they were heading into Winter, a cool breeze rustled the branches of nearby trees. The Hall was decorated and strobing lights escaped one of the doors. Fillmore took off his helmet and set his crooked glasses straight.

"So have you got everything?" Fillmore enquired looking at Ingrid

"Huh?" Fillmore drew his jacket back so Ingrid could see his carefully placed walky talky, canister of Pepper spray hung on his belt however his small shot gun was hooked in his jacket so that even if one of the flaps flipped open a wandering glance wouldn't see it. Ingrid nodded and he lifted the slit of her dress slightly, Fillmore blushed, then saw a band of elastic holding her pepper spray and walky talky. "Where's your gun?" Before Ingrid could reply she was interrupted by a whistle from across the car park.

Tehama and Anza approached arms loosely linked. Tehama wore a tight bubble gum pink dress that matched her streaks while Anza wore an old leather jacket and suit pants. Danny was following close behind them, his companion his camera was the most casual out of all of them wearing jeans, a white striped top and a dress jacket. All of them looked somewhat surprised at the pairing but Anza looked slightly smug as Danny handed over a small wad of cash.

"I wonder if they know?" Ingrid muttered under her breath at Fillmore.

"I hope so, but we better play the part in case." Fillmore answered as he shook out his shoulders and carefully draped his arm over Ingrid's shoulders. She answered by stepping neared to him and slipping her inner arm around his waist. "Show time." Fillmore whispered as the rest of the safety patrol came into hearing range.

Anza, Danny and Tehama were conferencing quietly as they approached, Danny's mum had given the other couple a ride to the dance. "I wonder if they know we know?" Tehama said quietly as she studied the handsome couple, wishing that their supposed relationship was real.

"I don't know," Anza replied, "But let's have some fun with it." He gave Tehama a wolfish grin as he sauntered over to Third and Fillmore. Both Joseph and Karen had been dating for the last month and had recently come out about their dating. Vallejo had been surprisingly mellow and they, along with Danny often had bets about when Fillmore and Third would finally get together. Unlike Third and Fillmore who were both on classified missions they both had come to the dance together. Vallejo had briefed all of them that they were there on business but did not give away any of the details.

"Fillmore, Ingrid." Danny cried. Excited about the couple, "I didn't know you guys were coming to the dance. Together!" Giving a stage wink to Tehama who continued.

"I love your dress Ingrid, Did you and Cornelius co-ordinate your suit and dress?" She teased slightly. Both partners turned to each other and Ingrid let out an awkward laugh as Fillmore scratched the back of his head. This was a lot harder than he had though it would be. Even after the case he would cop a lot of teasing from Anza and Vallejo.

"Haha, no. Cornelius here didn't ask me till just today."

"So you two lovebirds been dating long?" Anza smiled at them. He enjoyed seeing Fillmore so out of his comfort zone. He knew that the other boy would probably whip his butt when he found out they knew about the mission tonight. It was totally worth it to see him squirm now.

"Uhhh, no. Not very long." Cornelius replied after a sharp jab in the stomach from Ingrid's elbow. "How about you Danny?" Fillmore said, quickly changing the subject, steering the conversation into calmer water. "Where's your date?"

"I've got Sandra right here!" Danny answered enthusiastically, patting the camera affectionately. "The school newspaper's normal photographer come down with that flu's that's going around. So I got the job, I was born for this job. This is where my true calling is!" Danny picked up the camera and gave an enthusiastic click. Bright light blinded Fillmore and Ingrid for a moment.

"Your calling is snapping other couples with your high powered flash? And what is it with guys and naming their toys?" Ingrid asked, rubbing her eyes. Her last question aimed at Fillmore who grinned sheepishly, the others didn't pick up on the joke.

"Mock all you want, but the prints are going to be stupendous!" Danny cried. "Now I must go and float like a butterfly and sting like a bee... Or is that for kick boxing?" he muttered as he raced into the entrance of the hall. Anza offered his arm to his date as they swept into the hall Ingrid sighed, they looked so happy together. To be totally truthful Ingrid was slightly jealous of their relationship, it must be nice to be Karen and have a boyfriend who obviously cared for her like Anza did. Fillmore grinned down at her and pulled her into a half hug. At least she had Fillmore she thought as the too walked into the dance hall, having a best friend like him was really the next best thing.

The hall was beautiful, it was a glow with the hundreds of fairy lights hanging from every surface, the dance floor already had dancing students and despite Vallejo's prediction the food that was being carried around by suited waiters looked delicious. A DJ in front of turntables was playing loud dance music and the place was full with laughing couples and friends. Fillmore had never cared to going to such dances but here with Ingrid he was looking forward to the experience. A particularly loud song came on and Fillmore bowed slightly at Ingrid.

"May I have this dance Miss Third?" His mouth quirking into an undisguisable grin.

"You may." She answered seriously as her eyes smiled.

"Tell me about Danny Folsom." He asked quietly into her ear so that no one else could hear. His whisper sent a shiver down Ingrid's back.

"Parents divorced, his daddy's a rich, rich man. In oil. He dropped his dad's name when he found out his parents were divorcing. Nanny as a mum in his childhood and shipped off to board when he was at school age. Went to three other schools before here. Didn't say why he left. He's smart enough. He's in for petty crime, was caught pick pocketing. His bodyguard's his best friend and never leaves his side. They even share the same boarding room. Was a part time model in Sweden."

At this Fillmore let out a chuckle. "Don't laugh Fillmore the guy went to Military school." Ingrid continued as Fillmore quenched his laughter obediently. "Quite the ladies man from his records. Also something about him being a father... He hasn't been at X for long, only a couple of months. File didn't really have much more than that." Ingrid finished "Oh. There was one more thing, the school he was at the longest was that Military school. He showed a lot of promise in hand to hand combat and technique." Ingrid concluded as she stared deep into Fillmore's eyes. Her flow of words petering to a stop and her mind went blank as she slowly started to drown in his warm chocolate brown eyes.

Fillmore suddenly twirled her into his arms she let out a small gasp, awaking from her reverie. "You, didn't tell me you could dance! I thought you were going to have two left feet!" Cornelius laughed softly.

"Don't tell anyone, but my mum made me take dance lesson for five years. They weren't even dance class, more like an old lady teaching old dances like the waltz, tango and ballet." He answered as he twirled her effortlessly.

"You aren't serious?" She asked, not knowing whether to laugh or sympathise.

"Dead serious. I had them with this old lady named Miss Foster. She was nice and I liked it at first. We all had to dress in fancy clothing and take turns in lifting her." This time Ingrid laughed at the idea of a younger Fillmore lifting old grannies.

"Did you get any good at lifting?" Ingrid asked. Fillmore proceeded to lift her up quickly to the shock of her and the surrounding crowd. When he set her down she was flushed and grinning. They had caught the attention of half the audience and the DJ as the music paused. Fillmore caught Ingrid's hand, "I'll go get some refreshments, I think I saw Tehama and Anza over there too." He led her gently through the parting crowd. Tehama and Anza were watching and as they approached Tehama gave a smile to the couple who had unwittingly caught the attention of most of the people at the dance. Fillmore earning swoons from the girls and jealous eyes of the boys. Anza grinned wirely too. They really did make a very good couple. Tehama desperately needed to ask Ingrid something and as soon as she reached them she dragged her, much to Ingrid's protesting, to the ladies room. Anza looked puzzled and as Fillmore questioned why.

"They seem to spend more time in the bathroom then out here dancing." Was his remark.

...

In the girls bathroom there seemed to be more girls inside then actually dancing outside. It was bright, noisy and crowded. Girls in all different types of dress reapplied makeup, preened and gossiped about their dates. Tehama pulled Ingrid over to spare spot and looked at her expectantly.

"So?"

"So what?" Ingrid answered, confused to the reason why Tehama had dragged her to the girls bathroom.

"So, how's the date going?" Tehama continued looking at Ingrid with curiousity.

"It's not a date, Vallejo wanted us to go together undercover." Ingrid said in hushed tones looking around to see if any girls were listening. She had meant the statement to get Tehama to stop talking about the subject but instead she waved it away with a hand.

"I know."

"You know?" Ingrid's voice rose and her voice cracked slightly, she earned a glance from a couple of girls but otherwise her voice didn't even dent the amount of conversation going on. "You knew and you let us believe that you thought that me and Fillmore were going out?"

Karen grinned sheepishly and gave an apologetic look. "Yeah, sorry about that. It was funny to see Fillmore squirm though... That was some ride though, on his motorbike. He brought it to school once and he got a few unwanted admirers. You are the first person I know who has ridden on it behind him. Was it fun?" Tehama looked at Ingrid who seemed to be off in a little reverie, she thought that she had tuned out but was proved wrong when Ingrid said dreamily.

"Yeah, it was fun..."

...

Meanwhile back outside Danny was photographing madly, it was a lucky thing he had the flash on because it blinded unsuspecting couples and disorientated them long enough for Danny to get away before they could yell at him. He was now reviewing the slides on the small screen and boasting to Anza and Fillmore who were both listening slightly Anza staring into his drink and Fillmore surveying the room full of people.

"Oooh and here's one of Radcliff, I didn't know teachers were coming, that's a good one. It's pretty cool how this camera can get the details so well-" Danny was about to continue with the merits of the camera when Fillmore spotted Ingrid. He glanced at his watch and made a beeline for her and Tehama. When he got to her he made himself relax and appear casual, he made a gesture to his watch Ingrid was about to nod and leave with him to the rooftop when Tehama smiled.  
"What's up?" She asked with false curiousness, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Umm." Ingrid mumbled shooting Tehama a sharp look, she was answered with a wink and Ingrid suddenly understood, she observed Fillmore and was amused to see that he was flustered and fiddling with his bow tie.

"We're just going up to the roof top," Fillmore said, seeming to shake of his uncomfortableness and getting into character by reaching over to Ingrid's hand. Ingrid blushed while Tehama gave them a raised eyebrow. They were almost too good at acting like a couple "It's supposed to be romantic..." Fillmore trailed off and tugged Ingrid gently. Ingrid looked back and copped a look from Tehama which was a cross between pride and disgust of the couple. She quirked a smile back and nodded thankfully as Tehama mouthed her good luck.

...

On the rooftop was cool, Fillmore had to admit that the dance committee had squeezed every single cent out of the budget because the rooftop was stunning. They had grown tangled white roses over the railings along with twinkling fairy light, the white gazebo lit by candle light. Even the night sky was beautiful, a full moon hung lazily in the sky while thousands of stars twinkled energetically. Sounds of the music floated up muffled through while the happy laughter of couples rang.

Fillmore and Ingrid were crouched behind a bench a few minuted before the faceoff between the principal. Fillmore flipped something out of his pocket, Ingrid watched as he carefully shook out two mints and popped them into his mouth. He caught her looking and smiled as he offered the container.  
"Mint? I eat them when things get stressful." Ingrid shook her head and stared through the binoculars, she smiled slightly. Who knew? The indestructible Fillmore use to lift grannies and ate mints when he was nervous. Fillmore sucked on the mints and was surprised when Ingrid started to talk.

"That was the same with me. When my mum went away she said that she would come back. I use to replay those words, I made it so that she stayed and I played with it until I believed that she would be at home when I go home." Ingrid was still staring through the binoculars when she felt Fillmore smile slightly at her.

"I thought that there was something special about you when I first saw you." Ingrid turned to stare at him.

"When you saw me?" She asked. The icy tone should have been a warning for Fillmore but he wasn't listening.

"Yeah, just something about you was special. Like you had gone through something big... It explains why you are how you are." Fillmore smiled but it faded when he saw Ingrid's face. Her lips were pressed into a thin, hard line. Her face was pale but her cheeks pink. Fillmore sensed he had said something wrong.

"When you saw me. You didn't know jack." Ingrid silently exploded. "My mum didn't leave us. She went away for a while and just hasn't come back yet. It shouldn't matter if I went 'through something big'. And if I ever did I would never tell you." She said angrily her hands clenching so hard that her knuckles turned white. Fillmore almost took a step back, he had never seen Ingrid look so angry, he held up his hands and was going to explain what her really meant was that he had always seen her as special when his walkie talkie crackled.

"Fillmore. Ingrid. The transaction is about to happen, over." Walkie talky Vallejo said. "Repeat, transaction is about to happen, over."

"Heard you loud and clear, over." Fillmore replied, his eyes still on the steaming Ingrid.

"Are you and Ingrid alright?" Vallejo noted to slight worry in Fillmore's voice.

"Yeah fine. Over and out." Fillmore cut Vallejo off before he could reply. He looked cautiously at Ingrid who had swivelled back around and looking through hr binoculars again. He was about to explain the true meaning of his words that had came out in a disastrous manner when Ingrid tensed her leaned over and she stonily handed over the binoculars. He saw principal Folsom walking casually over with the case that contained to money. She casually sat on one of the benches with her back to the two hiding safety patrollers. carefully leaning the case against her leg. Fillmore looked at his watch and silently started to countdown. Ten, nine eight, seven six five fou-.

A figure emerged from the shadows and walked up casually. It was obvious it was a he from the height and build. Ingrid felt a shiver crawl up her spine. In the dim light she couldn't make out the face, it was just as well the figure that could be anyone. The person, presumably the Hatter, approached their principle, Folsom hadn't seen him yet at he was approaching her from behind. He touched her shoulder and as the Principal turned to see her lip-sticked mouth widened into an 'O'. The figure stepped into the light and Ingrid gave gasp while Fillmore's eyes widened from behind his glasses.

Radcliff stepped into the light, his face was shadowy but it was obvious that it was him. The suit and glasses could not be placed to another person. Ingrid whispered through her walky-talky and whispered her code word,

"Bazinga." She stared hard through the binoculars as Folsom stood up and started to angrily talk to Radcliff, poking at his chest. "Crap" Fillmore muttered. Vallejo had not told Fillmore or Ingrid the full plan, only what they needed to do.

Ingrid had already guessed that Folsom had agreed to keep the conversation going on and confront him, Ingrid felt a slow bubble of admiration for her principal. Fillmore on the other hand had been too baffled by the realisation that the Hatter had been Radcliff to figure it out yet. He felt hopeless, hiding in the shadows when he should have been taking that son of a – down. He flexed his hand instinctively over the area he was holding his gun. He had one shot in the shot gun, would he be able to make it? He should. He turned to Ingrid about to suggest his idea. When she saw his hand inside his jacket pocket she shook her head violently and mouthed "Plan." And stared back into her binoculars. Oh. So this was the first part of the plan. Right.

Folsom now was starting to yell, Ingrid started to doubt that this was acting skills and if the principal had injected some of her own feelings into her ranting. Damn, this was getting dangerous.

Radcliff didn't seem to be saying anything but looked increasingly awkward, gesturing to the case that was still lying on the floor. He tried to make a move to it but Folsom made a grab and got hold of the case, she started to yell so loudly that even Fillmore was surprised that people down stairs hadn't heard her. Now he knew that the Principal was acting he could appreciate the act somewhat.

"Where is my son! You son of a-. Have the money! but I want my Son. I trusted you, I thought we had something special. And then you kidnapped my son!" Folsom was crying and beating at Radcliff looked chest, one hand still clenching the case. That was the line, Ingrid motioned to Fillmore but looked to see that he was not there.

Radcliff looked relieved at the sound of the exchange and while still not saying anything he clicked one of his fingers and light switched on. It showed a well dressed boy in a suit, tied up and in the corner where the darkness had hidden him. He grabbed the case out of the principals hand while the she ran to her son. Her fake tears dried away and while Folsom held her son she turned her glance back to her secretary who was approaching the edge of the roof, to jump? Folsom wasn't worried about what her betrayer was going to do. What mattered was he now had the case but she wouldn't let him have it, she whipped out a well concealed walky talky and shouted into it.

"Fillmore, Third. Now." The male safety patrol had been making his way silently towards the figure that was sneaking away, now Fillmore broke into a run. Ingrid swore when she saw her partner, this wasn't part of the plan. He wasn't supposed to go off without her. Ingrid began to run after her partner. She had gotten much faster since coming to X but Fillmore was still faster and he met with Radcliff first. Ingrid saw Fillmore make a right hook for the man's face.

Radcliff turned at the very last minute and it was too late to dodge the punch that Fillmore gave. His nose started to bleed but he shook the pain away, Fillmore was surprised to see that the normally fragile man that had served the principal was still up. In the day he had knocked people out and broken many, many noses with that punch. Fillmore had pondered too long and couldn't dodge, as Radcliff gave a hard punch into Fillmore's stomach, winding him, another punch to the head made Fillmore spin. Stars danced across his eyes as he fell into the snowy floor. Radcliff was picking him in one hand the five million dollar case. In the other, holding Fillmore in the air by his neck as if he was a doll. Fillmore gasped and choked staring into the face of Radcliff as he dangled, his legs kicking futily. Radcliff lifted him further from the roof top until Fillmore knew that if he was dropped he would not land on the floor of the roof, but drop down onto the pavement many floors below. Radcliff's glasses were askew and his icy blue eyes glinting, the crimson blood flowing freely from his nose.

Where was Ingrid? Fillmore thought. She was mad about what he said but he knew that she never would let him down. Fillmore's eyes began to cloud and he knew that he would be dropped onto the ground. It would fatal and painful. Fillmore felt tears well behind his glasses making his vision cloudier. He would never graduate, get a job, live his life. His lips would never say "I love you" or kiss another's. Strangely enough Ingrid's face appeared, a beacon of happiness in his darkening world, at the thought of love.

Ingrid saw the fight and know knew that she would be broken like a toothpick by Radcliff. She had to try, if she didn't she would never be able to live with herself. She performed a roundhouse kick to the back of the man but he caught her by her leg. The dropped case by his side, he now had two safety patrollers dangling off the roof. Ingrid felt the man's grip slowly loosen and as she stared at the ground below her memories of her life flooded her mind people she would never see again. her mother, father sister and...Fillmore. No. There was always a way. Ingrid's free hand slipped to her thigh and found the small canister of Pepper spray. She whipped it out and sprayed directly into her captor's eyes. He stumbled backwards and suddenly his blue eyes rolled backwards, he slumped, dropping Ingrid and Fillmore. Ingrid landed neatly on the ground while Fillmore stood too, he felt like all his strength was lost and the was still gasping slightly but he straightened his bow tie and made himself stand straight.

He turned to looked up and saw his principal holding the case and looking proudly at her son and at the fallen figure. The cloudiness in Fillmore's eyes began to disperse. He saw who he presumed was Danny Folsom was dressed in a similar black suit to Fillmore but it looked more expensive on him. He was sliding back a black cane that he had obviously hit Radcliff at the back of the head of with considerable force. He had a top hat that would have normally looked stupid but it was cocked in a certain way that it didn't look dumb but classy.

Ingrid looked at her hero and smiled shyly at Danny Folsom, he looked very sophisticated and much more handsome in real life. The photo did not give him justice. His eyes sparkled more, his hair even more floppy and it looked like he had just stepped out of modelling shoot for suits. She had an urge to walk up to him and push back his blonde locks and stare into his eyes. He caught her eye and he gave her a small grin and a flash of impossibly white teeth. She blushed and looked down but couldn't resist to look up again.

"Thank you Fillmore, Third." Principal said clearing her voice that was breaking slightly with emotion. "The school, and I personally, owe you very deeply." She gave a small smile and beckoned slightly to her son. Fillmore noticed that he and Ingrid were staring at each other. Principal Folsom dropped her beckoning hand tactfully.

"Daniel, I'll be waiting for you after the dance. Could you give the case to your bodyguard? I know it will be safe with him." She left the roof top. Daniel smiled he picked up the case and peeked inside of it. His smile widened and he let the hand holding the case drop. He looked up, and ignoring Fillmore entirely, he smiled at Ingrid.

"I am personally in debt for the service you have provided me." Ingrid blushed and Fillmore crossed his hands behind Danny, not impressed. Danny turning his back fully to Fillmore and took off his hat the Fillmore had scorned. He swept into a bow so low that Fillmore could of came up behind him and push him into a forward roll. He had to fight down the urge although his hands tingled slightly. Danny meanwhile had taken Ingrid's hand and lightly pressed his lips to it.

Fillmore's eyes behind his glasses widened in outrage and surprise while Ingrid's hand felt suddenly tingly. She blushed even more.

"May I have a dance with you? If so I am forever more in your debt and would make this night shine in my memory that I have danced with the most beautiful and special girl I have or ever will meet in my lifetime." Fillmore let out a splutter. Ingrid felt her gaze lift towards the bowing boy to the one behind him. Just for a second she wanted to drop her hand from Danny and run towards her partner. Though his cruel and careless words flooded back to her memory and she silently explained to him through her eyes. She looked back down at Danny and she nodded slightly.

He stood up and formally gave her his arm, she gently took it and as they walked to the entrance back down into the building she turned to see Fillmore standing in staring after them.

...

Fillmore felt like he had been punched in the gut. As he watched Danny Follsom lead his date off the roof he regretted his careless words even more. He hadn't meant to upset Ingrid, he had only meant to make clear his true feelings for the girl. The words implying what had happened with her mother hadn't come out right. Fillmore had planned to ask Ingrid to go out with him on a date after the dance, that he had felt an immediate attracting to the raven haired girl. His mouth, however, had had a different plan. He had rehearsed the speech carefully in the mirror and had never known that it would have been interpreted so wrong.

He groaned and felt the pain in his stomach and the couple began to descend the stairs. Knowing in his heart that he could have taken Danny's place if fate had not been so cruel.

...

Ingrid felt her heart thudding as she descended the stairs, Danny's hand was warm and she felt a pleasant tingling sensation that crept from the hand that he was holding to the tips of every strand of hair on her head to her curling toes. The room became quiet as the noise of the room melted away, leaving only the beat of the music and her drumming heart. As she looked around she realised that the silence was not only in her head but inside the dance. Danny's looks had quieted the previous thrumming crowd. As he gently lead her to the dance floor she heard the admiring gasps from the girls, she blushed harder. When they had reached the centre of the dance floor, the crowds had parted easily, Danny bowed over her hand once more.

"May I have this dance?" Ingrid smiled and brought her hand up from the kiss and as they swayed to the slowing music she felt... Discontent. True she should have been floating towards the sky with happiness that a boy so handsome was dancing with her, but... It wasn't the same special feeling she had had with Fillmore. His chocolate eyes stared to her in her mind, sad and betrayed. But as Danny twirled her slightly, Ingrid knew that it would not be until the boy apologised that she would forgive him.

...

Fillmore trekked down the stairs and cut his was miserably towards the punch table, after his first glass of the cheap punch he had another and was holding it in his hand as he watched his date and her date swirling on the floor. Entirely in their own world. He thought with bitter amusement of the secret relationship between Radcliff and Folsom. How that had turned out for them, he reflected on how the cold blue chips of ice that had been o ready to kill him. Something in Fillmore's mind clicked and he let out a small intake of breath. He dropped his glass and as it shattered he was off running. He found O' Farrell. He was outside of the dance, sitting on the steps, ready to pounce on another unsuspecting coupe. Fillmore gripped the front of the boy's tee-shirt, lifting him up. O'Farrell let out a girly squeal that Fillmore would have laughed at if he hadn't been so serious.

"O'Farrell I need to see your camera."

"Fillmore, she's a delicate piece of equipment. The newspaper entrusted it onto me-"

"NOW O'Farrell," Fillmore roared, Danny gulped slightly and carefully took off the camera that was hanging around his neck. Fillmore fumbled with the camera for a few moments when he found the right picture as he zoomed in his mind remembered a similar picture that had the same chilling blue eyes.

"O'Farrell." Fillmore asked, his tone softer in volume but still as urgent. "O'Farrell. What is the colour of Radcliff's eyes." Danny gulped thinking hard and offered up his suggestion.

"Brown."  
"You got that right, muddy brown." Fillmore let out a humourless laugh and showed the digital screen on the camera of the extreme close up the ice blue eyes. "So tell me this Danny. Why does this picture of Radcliff had blue eyes? The exact shade of blue as Danny Folsom's body guard."

Fillmore's mind was swirling as he walked up the stairs. Everything was clicking into place. Danny Folsom's body guard had dressed up as Radcliff in plans of taking the money in kidnapping his supposed best friend and employer, make an escape into the night. That was the reason there was no alien fingerprints in Danny's room, it was almost the perfect plan. Fillmore stopped suddenly, there was a huge flaw in the body guard's plan. The disguise would convict Radcliff but as soon as they realised that the kidnapper was not the real Radcliff, that the body guard was missing the costuming was redundant. It would buy precious time but it did not bring innocence. The search would be called and the bodyguard would almost certainly be caught. Unless.

Fillmore broke into a run up the stairs, pushing the doors wide open and bringing his gun out, ignoring the creams of the fellow student he pointed it unwavering at the dancing couple in the centre of the dance floor. The music screeched to a halt and there was complete silence.

Ingrid looked up and saw Fillmore with the gum pointed at her, at first she felt an overwhelming case of anger. How dare he come and ruin her night. But as she looked into his face she felt a wave of worry sweep through her body.

"I know it was you Danny." Fillmore said as his voice travelled through the silence. "I know you got Bruce your bodyguard to pretend to kidnap you. That you promised him the half of the five million dollars but you double crossed him knowing that he would be caught. I know you are the Hatter and you were behind every single kidnapping, you were the brains and Bruce the brawn and the moment that you didn't need him was the moment you deceived him. You knew he couldn't talk otherwise no one would believe that poor, innocent Daniel couldn't possibly be the Hatter. I know what happened and I have photographic evidence. Give it up."While he was talking Fillmore was acutely aware of the safety patrollers who had come to the dance quietly ushering the student body out of doors of the dance hall.

Ingrid gasped and as she turned to face her dancing partner she knew that Fillmore was right about the boy. She tried to break out of the boys grip, trying to remove herself from the boy's dirty presence. Instead he tightened his gently guiding hand into a grip of iron. He laughed slightly and admiringly to Fillmore.

"Well done. I was wondering when you would figure it out. You were a lot slower than I thought you would be. But I guess I gave you too much credit, I guess you would have been much slower if I hadn't taken your little girlfriend. I'm sorry about that, but I just couldn't resist. She's just the cutest thing." Daniel remarked, bringing his face close to Ingrid, knowing it would fire Fillmore up.

"You stay away from her." Fillmore yelled his hands clicking open the safety catch of the gun.

"Or what? You're gonna shoot me?" Daniel taunted, "Go ahead. I doubt you'll b able to get close to us and even if you do you'll hit the girl before." He saw Fillmore falter. With the quickest movement he slipped a gun out of his hand and pressed it to Ingrid's temple. Fillmore's eyes widened. "Not so excited to shoot are you know?" Daniel asked. "Drop the gun." Fillmore hesitated for a moment but placed the gun slowly on the ground and put his hands up.

"I put the gun down, now let her go." He asked, weary and already knowing the answer. But Daniel was ignoring him and looking towards Ingrid who was pale. Her lips opened and she asked a question that Fillmore had not addressed.

"Why?"

"Why? Why?" Daniel exclaimed angrily and pressing the gun harder towards her head. "I'll tell you why. You've never had your parents split up have you? Have your whole life ripped apart. I was nothing before the Hatter. Just the poor son of two people who didn't love him, so I created the Hatter. To make someone care. To make the parents who loved their children pay for their love. When my father found out I thought he would be mad, instead he sent me to Military school to train me and gave me Bruce as a right hand man. For once I was loved and cared for by my absent father. Do you know how it is to grow up without your parents all your life, my father sent me to X to prove myself in the best possible way. To bring down my mother." Fillmore reeled backwards, it all made sense, inside he was mentally kicking himself for not realising it sooner. Ingrid's eyes widened slightly and she forgot the gun pressed to her head in the deep sympathy she felt for the boy.

"I know how you feel. My mother left us." Ingrid said softly "Please let me go, we can sort this out." Her voice wavered slightly and in the silence of the hall it was obvious that she was scared. Ingrid looked slowly into the eyes of the boy whose life had been torn by the people who would have loved him the most. Danny looked back and for a moment he felt that it would be so easy to just surrender but he pulled the emotion back.

"I think not, Miss Third, you and I are going someplace with that five million dollars. Say goodbye to your little boyfriend Ingrid." Ingrid looked disbelieving up at him and all sympathy dried up. As Daniel lent down to Ingrid to grab her arms she lifted one of her legs kicked him in the stomach. He doubled and as he was distracted she whipped out the cleverly concealed pepper spray and aiming for Daniel's eyes. He recovered from the hit, it had mostly been the surprise that had caught him off guard. He was able to dodge the pepper spray quite easily and started to run out of the hall up the stairs to the roof. At the back of his mind Fillmore wondered why the boy was running up to the roof that had no other entrance or escape.

It was only when he heard the unmistakable beating of helicopter he knew. He rushed up the stairs after Ingrid, he found her standing stock still staring and the black wasp of the helicopter, he glanced her and saw the unfamiliar sight of defeat on her face. He knew he was too late.

The helicopter was hovering at the edge of the roof and they saw, almost in slow motion, Daniel Radcliff running towards it, he tossed the black case of money into the helicopter, the man inside it catching it easily. It must have been a trick of the light but Ingrid saw the man motioning to the captain to go, leaving Danny behind. She grappled for the binoculars and pressing them to her eyes she saw the logo on the tail of the helicopter "Folsom's petrol."

Beside her Fillmore almost instantaneously knew what he had to do. He dropped onto one knee and took his shot a small bang warned Danny a split second beforehand. He turned and Ingrid saw his face, a picture of shock then pain. As he crumpled to the ground, blood spreading from his leg which had been shot, his hat falling from his head and tumbling slowly away. Fillmore, instead of getting up to watch the helicopter fly away raised the gun a second time and shot an impossible second shot. Ingrid could almost see through the binoculars the bullet making its way to the helicopter. As it came into contact with engine the helicopter paused for a moment before it blew up. Ingrid felt her mouth drop open as she turned to Fillmore who was standing up and brushing his pants down.

...

Half an hour later both of them were sitting on the roof, wrapped in a blanket each a cup of steaming cup of hot chocolate as they sat drinking on one of the benches. The student body had been herded back into the dance and the music was back in full pelt. Ingrid leant her head softly on Fillmore's shoulder and as he enjoyed the sensation as he stared into the starry night, warming his hands on the hot chocolate. Eventually Ingrid worked up the strength to ask the inevitable questions.

"How did you learn how to shoot like that?" She asked wearily as she stared into the night sky.

"I did dance classes for a reason," Fillmore replied slowly, taking a long sip of his hot chocolate "My Dad promised me if I did dance classes without complaint he would let me take archery, I still suck at the bow and arrow but now I have a killer aim." Fillmore anticipated Ingrid's next question and before she opened her mouth he continued. "Vallejo knew about the aim, he read my file and I have saved his and my neck more than one for him to clue on. He told you that we were only allowed one bullet to make you feel safer but I asked him to give me an extra, gut feeling I guess." Ingrid nodded slowly.

"And what about Danny," She asked in a tired curiosity. Fillmore's voice became a bit more strained and professional. He stared hard at the top hat that Danny had left behind when he had been led off by the police for questioning. It sat there taunting him

"What about Danny?"  
"What's going to happen to him?" Fillmore' visually calmed and he thought about the question carefully, staring at the hat with slightly less venom. "His dad will go into jail for a very long time, Danny will probably be let off with a warning. But my gut feeling says that he won't be out of trouble for long." Ingrid sighed slightly and moved closer to Fillmore, he blushed, moving his gaze and stared hard at the sky.

"It's such a shame." Ingrid said sadly, lifting her head and Fillmore felt the sensation of the final jigsaw of his soul being ripped from his shoulder. "It wasn't his fault, it was his parents. God I can't believe how he grew up without his parents and how his dad played him like that" Ingrid shook her head slightly.

"I mean now that I know what he went through compared to me I've got it so easy. My dad and sister still love me and I know..." Ingrid's voice became softer and she snuffled back to his shoulder. "I know my mother loved me too."

Fillmore cleared his throat, this was the best chance he had, "Ingrid," he began, turning his attention to the girl. "I never meant to hurt you, you know that right. What I meant to say was..." Fillmore practised his speech inside his head. This was his moment to tell Ingrid how he truly felt about her, how when she went off with Danny he had felt pain that he had never thought possible. Ingrid turned her head to the darker boy giving him her full attention, her green eyes shining in the moonlight. Fillmore looked back at the girl he had fallen in love with and gulped.

"What I meant to say was..." Fillmore sighed, his heart slowly breaking. "That I... I think you're a great partner and a great friend." Fillmore sighed in disappointment with himself, Ingrid too looked disappointed but forced a smile. She had thought Fillmore was going to... Never mind. Friendship was enough.

Her friendship was enough.

His friendship was enough.

Ingrid sighed and brushed off her red dress, she had accidently ripped the slip more but the shininess and beautiful aura had not faded in the slightest bit.

"It was always my dream to slow dance with a handsome guy in one of my mother's dresses." She said as she listened to the slowing tune the signalled the end of the dance. They both sat for a moment listening to the booming music that floated from beneath them. Fillmore thought for a moment before he made up his mind he neatly pulled off the blanket and offered his hand. After he had pulled the girl up he slowly lead her to the middle of the roof. He bent slightly to pick up the rumpled top hat as he placed it on his head Ingrid grinned up at him

"What are you doing?" She asked, smiling slightly but her eyes shining.

"I know I'm not a Daniel Folsom in the look department" Fillmore said slowly looking Ingrid straight in the eye. "But you can pretend I am if you just look at the hat. Ingrid's grin softened and she plucked the hat from Fillmore's head.

"You don't need the hat Cornelius." She answered softly as Fillmore bent down and brushed his lips against her hand making her shiver slightly. As he held her close they slowly swayed to the music from below. When the song began to end Fillmore gracefully twirled Ingrid out she let out a sigh of happiness. Staring up from the full moon to the white flowers. A joking smile crossed Fillmore's lips.

"So, you going to tell me where you put your gun Third." Fillmore asked casually as he twirled Ingrid back into his arms. He could feel her grin through his jacket.

"Wouldn't you like to know Cornelius. Wouldn't you like to know."

**A/N I always thought that Anza and Tehama would look cute together and I can totally imagine her in a pink dress. Yay! Pink streaks and Pink dress. I really wasn't sure whether to make this two parts and really far apart or three parts and closer together...**  
**Hahahahaha I can totally imagine Fillmore lifting up old grannies. It was hard to think of reasons to make Fillmore and Ingrid to fight. The reason why Ingrid got so angry was because she still wasn't used to the fact that her mother left them. I tried to make the charactors a bit more indebt.**

**Thank you to those who have read and especially to those who have reviewed! I hope you all have enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
